The invention relates to a thread-forming screw.
Sheet metal components to be connected detachably with one another are generally screwed together by means of sheet metal screws or modified thread elements. In general, the screw connection requires that the component as well as the part to be clamped be perforated. The component can be perforated by means of drilling, punching, deep drawing or the like. The threads are pre-formed and/or pre-cut or formed by the screw itself during the drive-in process.
A hole- and thread-forming screw is already known, which incorporates a screw shaft with a threaded section and an adjoining thread-free part. The thread-free part of the screw shaft features a cylindrical form in the part where the thread adjoins, thus, it does not change in diameter. This cylindrical part should feature a length corresponding to four-fold of the sheet metal thickness. The screw tip is spherically formed (DE 3909725).
Likewise known is a thread-forming screw with a cylindrical, threaded section and a conical tip that ends in an actual sharp tip. A turn of thread is provided in the screw tip section (DE 10 2006 058 464).
The invention is based on the task to develop a thread-forming screw with respect to improved properties.